Usagi's Birthday Present
by thegothicayaoicat
Summary: Misaki has come to secretly love his relationship. In honor of that he decided to make Usagi's birthday special with some cosplay.


**Misaki Takashi was a normal college student...with the exception of his 10 year older gay lover. The great award winning author, Usami Akihko. Even though Misaki used to be quite shy about their relationship at the beginning he has began to except it more and more. He still blushes harshly as Usagi sneaks a kiss while he cooks dinner. However this story tells how Misaki has began to enjoy it more than he thinks he should. Of course he would never tell Akihko that.**

**I walked down the allies of Tokyo. I had a hat pulled over my face hiding my blushing red skin. I stopped in my tracks as I saw what I was looking for. 'Should I really do this? I mean it is his birthday but...NO I can't back out again. I must show him he's not always in charge,' I thought to myself. I stood up straight and walked into the sex shop.**

**"****Hello may I help you with anything?" A nice lady with piercings said behind the glass counter filled with vibrators in the glass display. I blushed and shook my head. I quickly looked around trying to find what I was looking for. Finally I found the most embarrassing thing I'd be seen in. I grabbed the object and bought it quickly without making eye contact with the girl at the counter. After buying it I quickly went home to plan Usagi's birthday.**

**It was an hour until Usagi said he would come home. I remember because he wouldn't stop complaining about how he had to work on his birthday instead of fill up on Misaki. I rushed to my bathroom and took out what I held in the shopping bag. I held up a sexy maid costume up against my chest to look at myself in the mirror. I fell to the floor and died of embarrassment. "No, no, no, I can do this, I can't back out now!" I started to take all my clothes off. Soon all I had on were my boxers. I put on the short skirt black dress. I put on the white apron with ruffled sleeves. The perimeter of the apron was laced. I reached back into the shopping bag. I held up a black thong with a pink ribbon. A deep blush spread across my face. I sighed knowing I had to do it. I pulled my boxers down and put the thong on. It was surprisingly comfortable. I blushed again from my womanly thought. Next, I put black lace stocking (because obviously there wasn't enough lace) on with black heels. For the final touch, a white ruffled headband with black bows on the sides. **

**I looked at myself in the mirror. "As if I wasn't mistaken for a girl enough." I said to myself. I walked down stairs in front of the door. Usagi was supposed to be here any minute. One time, I heard the door unlock from the other side. I imminently blushed and regretted this. I can't do this, I won't be able to walk for weeks! "Misaki I'm ho-." Usagi stopped mid sentence in shock from my current attire. I gathered my courage and suddenly was filled with the desire to make this his best birthday ever. "Welcome Home! Happy Birthday M-Master." I said shyly. "Misaki what is this?" Usagi said with want in his eyes with a mix of utter shock. I walked up to him and rapped my arms around his neck. "I just wanted to please you on your Birthday the way you would please me...or something like that." Usagi smiled and I grabbed his large hand and interlocked it in mine, leading him upstairs to the bedroom. **

**I made Usagi lay on the bed as I straddled him. Slowly I unbuttoned his vest, followed by his shirt. I threw the clothes on the floor and gave Usagi a gentle kiss. He suddenly turned it into a deep passionate kiss that made my body hot with pleasure. We broke apart breathing heavily. I smirked at him and Slowly kissed down his chest while unbuttoning his pants. Once I got his pants off I looked at his manhood trying to breakthrough his underwear. I took a deep breath. Slowly I took off his underwear and his penis sprung up infront of my face.**

**"H-How does this fit inside me?" I asked myself in my mind. Slowly I liked his tip. That turned into me licking up and down his shaft. "Ugh..." I heard Usagi moan. I kissed his tip and slowly started to suck on the tip. That suddenly got deeper. Soon enough I was deep throating him. Usagi clutched my hair. "Oh God Misaki your doing well...I guess your studying has really paid off." I started bobbing my head up and down even faster. Usagi grunted and finally for once lost his cool. I cupped his balls as I kept sucking. Usagi gripped my hair tighter thrusting into my mouth. Soon Usagi screamed my name and came into my mouth. To my surprise it didn't taste bad...it actually tasted...good. I drank it and looked into Usagis sweating face. "It tasted good...Master." Usagi grabbed me and put me on his lap. He kissed me gently and held me tight. "Misaki you look so cute. I love you this was the best birthday ever." I'm glad he was happy and I was already tired. Soon I felt my penis rise at Usagi's touch. "But it's not over yet." He whispered in my ear. I got on my knees and lifted my dress. It showed my erection sticking out of the thong. "Please touch me Master." Usagi didn't hesitate with the blow job. When I was about to come I felt him grip just above my balls. "M-Master...I...ugh**

**..I can't cum...like that." Usagi smirked and reached for a bow in my headband and rapped it around my shaft. "Ahhhh U-Usagi..." I breathed and calmed down. I stood on the bed and pulled my panties down. I straddled him again and licked my two fingers. I slowly put them in me and stretched myself out. Usagi looks at me lustfully and I think of him as such a pervert. When I'm read I bring his tip to my entrance and slowly take him in me. "Wait!" Usagi says. He pulls himself out. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me evily. "You will always listen to master right?" I nod squealing in place wanting him inside me. Usagi smirk and lifts me up. "Let's go to the bathroom." I stare at him in shock. **

**"Strip for me." Usagi says. As he looks at me in front of the full length wall mirror. I nod slowly. I take my apron off and drop it on the floor and unzip my dress till its on the floor too. I started to take off my stocking until Usagi speaks again. "Keep the heels and stocking on." I blush but suck it up. He comes to me and kneels down to lick my nipples and touch the other one. It rolled in his tough. "Ahhh...M-Master...Uhhhhh!" He turned me over to face the mirror. I blushed as I saw my self in the mirror. I could see my erection dripping precum. I hid my face from my self. Suddenly Usagi gripped my thighs and lifted me over his cock. He plunged deep inside me and I screamed in pleasure. "You can see everything Misaki." Usagi said through his grunts. "Ahhhh yes yes...oh yes...Please god, more. Oh please more!" I pleaded to my a master. I was close to organ until I realized the bow was still making me unable to cum. Usagi had noticed my feelings and I could see he was close too. "Miaki...beg...beg for me to let you come." He said, I couldn't speak through the pleasure. I gathered my strength quickly. "Master...please...cum...Please let me cum...M-Master!" He released the bow and my cum went all over the mirror. Usagi came afterwords and shot his hot seas into me. Riding it out. **

**I laid next to my master in his bedroom. "Misaki we didn't clean you!" I smiled and kissed him. "It feels good when your inside me." I cuddled closer to him ad he held me close. With Suzuki-san next to them.**

**"I love you Master."**

**"I love you too...my little maid."**


End file.
